


Shinku

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, First Crush, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Yamada y avait pensé bien.Il avait toujours eu l’impression qu’être amoureux était bête.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Shinku

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Shinku**

**(Cramoisi)**

Yamada y avait pensé bien.

Il avait toujours eu l’impression qu’être amoureux était bête.

Il avait vu ses amis tomber, un par un, comme s’ils avaient été frappé par une maladie.

Et il s’était dit qu’il n’allait jamais lui arriver.

Il s’était dit que n’y avait personne autour lui dont il pouvait tombeur amoureux, personne qui pouvait lui faire cet effet, et il était content comme ça.

Il ne voulait pas se réduire à penser constamment à quelqu’un d’autre, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde lui gardait et voyait dans son visage l’expression vide qu’il voyait dans ces qui se déclaraient amoureux.

Il avait toujours pensé ça.

Cependant, malgré lui, il avait été obligé de se déjuger.

Il avait été pris à la jimusho depuis quelques mois, et depuis encore moins il faisait partie des J.J. Express.

Cette avait été sa ruine, il en était sûr.

Pendant les essais, pendant les registrations des programmes, tandis qu’il essayait de mémoriser de plus en plus chorégraphies, il n’était pas rare que son regard errait, qu’il se déplaçait sur ses amis, jusqu’à il rencontrait ce qu’il cherchait.

Depuis qu’il faisait partie des J.J. Express, ce visage lui avait toujours enchanté.

Il l’enchantait la manière dont il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il aimait bien son regard apparemment vide, il aimait bien sa façon de faire qui, pour distraction ou intention, était toujours gentil avec tout le monde.

Bref, il avait tombé dedans aussi. 

Il était tombé amoureux d’Inoo Kei, et il était sûr d’avoir vu le même regard vaguement bête que tous les amoureux avaient.

Souvent pendant les essais il se perdait en le regarder, ébahi, et Nakajima devait lui donner de coups de coude, en le regardant d’un air confus et en lui disant de prêter attention à la chorégraphie.

Et Yamada hocha la tête et il s’excusait, en rougissant comme toujours, car il espérait vivement que ni lui ni encore moins quelqu’un des senpais s’apercevait de la raison de sa distraction.

Mais, même qu’il essayait, il ne pouvait pas éviter de le chercher avec le regard, il ne pouvait pas éviter de perdre la concentration sur ce qui l’entourait, pour l’adresser seulement à lui.

Tomber amoureux était vraiment une arnaque.

Cet après-midi ils avaient fini d’essayer assez tôt, et il était survécu aux dernières heures sans accidents.

Bien sûr, à un certain point il avait trompé les pas et il était fini sur Ryutaro, et une autre fois il avait vu Chinen – assez ennuyé – lui passer la main devant le visage car il s’était absenté… mais à part ça, il se considérait satisfait.

Il se changea, lentement, puisqu’il se prélassait dans ses pensées, quand il sentit une main s’appuyer sur son épaule, et pour la surprise il fit un saut, en lançant un cri.

Devant lui, Inoo souriait.

« Je suis désolé, Yama-chan, je ne voulais pas t’effrayer. » dit-il, d’un air d’excuse.

Yamada hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, en sentant le visage se faire rouge.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Inoo-kun… j’étais absorbé, c’est pourquoi j’ai eu peur. » murmura-t-il, avec un sourire maladroit.

« Ça ne va pas, Yama-chan ? Dernièrement tu es toujours distrait aux essais, et je voulais savoir s’il y a des problèmes. » Kei lui dit ensuite, en levant les sourcils dans une expression sincèrement préoccupé.

Yamada sentit la rougeur se faire encore plus intense, comme si tout le sang qu’il avait dans le corps s’était concentré dans son visage.

« N-non, Inoo-kun. Je suis seulement fatigué, et… je suis désolé, je vais essayer de prêter plus attention. Je suis distrait, je le sais, Yuto me dit ça toujours, mais je ne le fais pas à propos. La prochaine fois je vais essayer de faire mieux et… »

En riant légèrement, Inoo l’interrompit.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne voulais pas te reprocher. Je voulais seulement savoir s’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas, c’est tout. » il le rassura, en haussant les épaules.

Le visage de Ryosuke devint violet.

« Ah… non, Inoo-kun. Pas des problèmes, merci. » dit-il, en souriant avec de moins en moins conviction.

Le plus vieux fut satisfait de sa réponse.

« Bien. Je suis content. » dit-il, et après il lui donna une petite tape sur la joue, avant de s’éloigner. « Yama-chan est très mignon quand son visage est tout rouge. » il commenta, avec un rire légère, et ensuite il sortit de la loge.

Yamada resta tranquille à le regarder jusqu’à il était parti, et ensuite il s’effondrait contre le mur.

Il le sentait.

Il avait cette expression dans le visage, celle vide, celle bête.

Mais ce n’était pas le moment de s’en préoccuper.

Il s’effleura la joue où Inoo venait de le toucher.

Tomber amoureux était une arnaque merveilleuse. 


End file.
